


The One Who Regrets, and The One Who Forgets

by HamiltonMarbleHornetsTWD



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bittersweet, Ghosts, Hurt Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, Hybrid Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Multiple Pronouns for Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Non-Canonical Character Death, They/Them Pronouns for Eret (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:22:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29733135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HamiltonMarbleHornetsTWD/pseuds/HamiltonMarbleHornetsTWD
Summary: It had been a spur of the moment decision, quick, and they didn't really take all too much time to think about it. It was fine though, they had thought about it enough before this day that they knew it was the right call.They just hoped that if they came back, like Wilbur, that they wouldn't be the same person everyone hated, doomed to walk the SMP with their memories.OrEret decides that they can't be king anymore, the crown ways too heavily on their head.And one night, after a walk through the Neather, they end up standing over a pool of lava.
Relationships: Eret & Floris | Fundy, Eret & Niki | Nihachu, Eret & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Eret & Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Eret & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Eret & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Eret & Wilbur Soot
Comments: 2
Kudos: 69





	1. Falling

Eret coughed, sighing slightly as the heavy air weighed down on them, suffocating them slowly.  
They checked their communicator, conversations listed down, Sam speaking in capitals, Tommy responding seemingly lightheartedly. No one had even noticed their absence for the passed month or so, and they were fine with that.  
Usually, it would make them feel terrible, but now they decided that it meant that the SMP didn't really need a king.  
Dream held the power, anyway, if he really wanted a new king he could just appoint Sapnap or George, though that might end in blood. Again.

They shook their head, and paused, noticing that they had involuntarily walked right to the edge of the bridge, the lava below bubbling dangerously.  
They just had to take one final step and-

Eret blinked.  
Now it wasn't the first time they had had these thoughts, not even close. The thought that they just had to do one or two more things and it would be all over.

They never acted on such thoughts, usually standing there for a minuet or two before snapping out of it, only Phil and Ranboo had ever noticed.  
They were standing on the roof of the woodland mansion, wind in their hair, listening to the excited yips and yells from their.... companions, (they weren't his friends) he had been staring down, the slight argument between Ranboo and Tubbo drowning out as they realised... it would be so easy.

Until Phil's hand had landed on their shoulder, startling them and causing them to turn to the blond male, who stared at them with emerald eyes full of an unusual amount of concern when it came to looking at them.  
Ranboo had also gone quiet, looking equally as concerned.  
Phil had gently pulled them away from the ledge, and stayed by their side for most of the exploration.

Phil and Ranboo weren't here now, both still living with Technoblade, both happier away from the people, and drama, of the main SMP.  
Eret could understand, it got so tiring after a while, but as the king he couldn't just leave.

But now, standing over the lava, the idea of leaving seemed more appealing, easier to do, they knew that the SMP didn't need a king, and now they knew the people of the SMP didn't realise when he was missing, and that meant he could leave.

They took out their communicatior, glancing at it, then the lava, and decided that they at least owed everyone an apology, not for what he was about to do, but what he had already done.  
They had hirt so many people, and they needed an apology.  
So they typed a quick few sentences.   
And sent them, not bothering to spell check them, for fear they would rewrite the paragraph until they backed out of this decision.

The_Eret: I noticed you all didn't notice I was gone for a while, and I'm glad, because now I know you really don't need me. You don't need kings when Dream runs everything already, and once you take down Dream you don't need kings even then.  
I'm sorry for all I took away, all I destroyed, for the chance to get this idiotic title. I regret every moment of that night, of the following nights, the deal I made to Dream, what I lost because of it.  
I still love you, all the people in the revolution, you're still like family to me, even if I'm not that to you, I'm glad you still have each other.

Tommy_Innit: Eret?  
_Tubbo: Eret? Are you okay?  
ItsFundy: Eret, what's going on?

Eret read the messages from their friends, confusion evident in the text as more and more people began to respond, Puffy being one of the many continuos, even Phil made a few replies, sounding concerned. They took notice of the long silence from Phil and Ranboo, before both said they were coming to find them.

He shook his head, taking of the golden crown that had weighed him down for years, placing it down gently on the hard bridge of the neather.  
Hesitating for a moment, before taking of their glasses and placing them down beside the crown.  
The world became brighter, the lava seemed even more inviting with our the sheet of black plastic over their eyes.  
They smiled slightly, surveying the area, enjoying the newfound light, before stepping off the bridge.  
They felt a hand brush their arm, fingers just barely missing.  
That's strange, they didn't have too long to question it, but the swore no one else was around.

Ranboo's entire body shook, still leaning over the edge of the bridge, breath caught in his throat as Phil ran up to him.

The_Eret jumped into lava.

Phil paused at the message on his communicator, slowly sitting beside the enderman hybrid, a slightly shaking hand making it's way into the boys hair, Ranboo was in shock.  
Techno stood not too far off, pearl still in his hand, lifted to throw, he slowly lowered it down. Not fast enough, not as fast as Ranboo and even then he wasnt fast enough. Phil wasn't sure if any of them could have been fast enough.

The crown sat beside him, the sunglasses glinting in the light of the neather, and Phil grasped both, knowing Ranboo would most likely want to keep the glasses if nothing else, Fundy might want the crown.  
No one else really deserver anything of the former kings belongings now, except maybe Niki, in Phil's opinion.

A choked, not quite human sound escaped Ranboo, purple particles becoming apparent, and Phil gently pulled the boy up, pulling him away from the ledge and leading him towards the nether portal.  
No one spoke, no one could. Even Techno was silent, mostly in respect, but Phil knew he had at least been on slightly okay terms with the other hybrid.  
Techno pulled out his communicator 

Technoblade: We tried, weren't fast enough. They left their crown and glasses. Fundy and Niki can decide what to do with them.

Phil agreed with that decision, they were like a family after all.  
And that made him hurt, he had now failed Fundy twice, both his fathers were dead. He shook his head, already trying to figure out if they could risk a revival for Eret.  
Before remembering the ghost needed to want to be brought back. They didn't even have a ghost. Would he even become one? Did he have unfinished business here? Was that even a necessary requirement?

The SMP had fallen silent, the last two messages freezing them to their core.  
Until Niki's scream rang out through the streets.


	2. Waking

Everything felt strange, slightly cold but not uncomfortably so.  
They blinked, the light of the world around them not harsh like they thought it would be, reaching up they noticed they didn't have their glasses.  
They looked down at their hands, noticing the grey, slightly see through quality of their arms and hands.

They remembered dying, the fall into the lava, the brush of a hand against their arm.  
They remember Niki, and Fundy, but they felt like there were gaps, long and painful gaps where they couldn't remember them at all.  
They remember Phil and Ranboo, Phil and Ranboo were their friends, living with Technoblade in the snow.

Eret.  
Their name was Eret, and they quickly looked around.  
They were in the SMP, trees over them as they surveyed the area. Houses and paths stretched before them, red vines seemed to be cropped back, not all that much but more than was usual for this area.  
Eret shrugged, beginning to walk down the path.  
A cobble tower stretched up, and they knew who built it... Tommy, Tommy built it, that and many other things in the SMP. Tommy was their friend too, at some point.  
They remember campfire songs, and sing-alongs, the camarvan, the group photo with Jack, Niki, Fundy, Tommy... Tubbo, and... they blinked, pausing in their walk.

Who was the other one?  
There were a few of them, Tommy was the right hand man, Fundy was the son of the general, and the general was... was...  
They couldn't remember.

He had brown hair, brown eyes, a guitar, he named the country, L'manberg. They had built the walls with Tubbo.  
What was the generals name?

"Eret?" An echoed voice made them look up.  
A ghost, similar to them, stood before them.  
Brown hair, brown eyes, a yellow sweater, and a beanie.   
Eret gasped, smiling slightly, "I know you!" They said, walking over.  
The ghost reached out for a second, looking sad for a few seconds, before looking confused and then excited.  
"Of course you do! I'm you're friend!"

Eret laughed, before pausing, "Uh, what's your name again?"

"Oh its- its... Well, a lot of people call me Ghostbur now, I'm the Ghost of Wilbur" he smiled, and Eret nodded,

"Ghostbur... Wilbur," they said the two names, testing them, both feeling right, "Can I call you both?"

"Most people do anyway, so of course you can, Eret"

Eret smiled, hands playing with the hem of their red hoodie, as they began to walk beside their new (old?) Friend.  
"Hey, Wilbur? Where is everyone else? I thought they'd all be here, normally are"

"They're... Eret you're dead, you know that?"

"Yeah, I remember dying, I jumped in the neather"

"They're at your funeral, they miss you"

"Oh... I'm sorry"

"No, it's okay, we could go see them now if you want?"

Erst smiled again, bouncing slightly, "Can we see Ranboo and Phil? I remember them the most I think, I remember Fundy and Niki, and I remember Tommy and Tubbo, and Jack, but theres a lot of blank spaces, and I dont know them a lot"

Wilbur nodded, "Tell me what you remember? Fully like a story, you can write them in here" He passed a book and quill to the former king.  
"Okay! ... why?" 

"Because it can help you remember, and help see what you forgot so we can know what causes you to forget - like I forget all sad memories, anything negative. I remember my death though, because that got rid of Alivebur, and he was bad at the end"

Eret thought about it for a second, "No, I remember sad thing, and bad things I just... Wilbur have I done anything wrong?"

"No? You can't do something wrong in a few minuets"  
"I meant when I was alive"

"Oh! Well, yes, you... hmm.. it made me feel very blue, but I think Tommy said... button room... and Dream, something like that, Alivebur didn't like you a lot, but I'm not... entirely sure why, really"

"Oh.. I dont remember a button room- well I do, I remember building one in the meuseme, but I dont remember why it was important.. I built two button rooms... the control room and- and another one"

Wilbur nodded, "Its not that important if we don't remember it, that's what I say anyway, we can start over and ignore the bad stuff now"  
Eret nodded, hand reaching up to adjust the flower crown in their hair, the smooth rainbow petals feeling nice in their hands.

"I guess you're right, I remember you just not that well, but I remember I really liked you and trusted you, that's the important part I think"

"Mmhmm!"

The two continued their walk, eventually reaching the end of the path, L'manberg was a crater, and Eret didn't remember it being blown up.  
They asked Wilbur, who paused, "It was... I don't remember it all to well, but Dream did most of it"

"... I know that name, but.. not toi gre-"

"Eret?"   
Niki.  
That was Niki's voice, and they turned, surprised to see Niki standing quite close to them, Fundy at her side, the two looking distraught.

"Niki, Fundy- hey, hey I'm right here, please don't cry"  
They walked over, gently reaching out to the fox pup, "see? I'm just... a little colder and I dont remember a few things, but I'm still here, still me, still remember you and Niki... mostly, there are things I don't remember, but that's not important I-"

Fundy pulled them into a hug, crying softly, Niki walking into the hug as well. "We thought if we saw you again you'd be like Ghostbur, the same but really different too, and not the person we knew" Niki said softly, burying her head in their shoulder.

"Well, I'm different, but I think I'm the same Eret as always? You have to tell me if I'm different in a negative way, but I'm pretty sure I'm the same"  
Fundy nodded.

And Eret glanced up, gaze meeting Ranboo's and Phil's, they smiled at them, happy to see the two.  
Going back to petting Fundy, gentle and kind as they remembered he liked.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a few weeks, Eret now lived with Techno, Phil, Ranboo, Fundy and Niki.  
They built a house near Ranboo's, realising that being a ghost made it a hundred times easier to build the structures and buildings they did.  
Fundy and Niki lived with them in the house, both begrudgingly welcomed by Technoblade.

Of course, they made regular trips to the main area of the SMP, working on their meuseme, the place now a lot bigger than when they had first started the structure. They cleared the vines that had began to capture the building, and helped Tommy and Sam Nook clear the vines around the hotel.  
They helped build the hotel, too, keeping Jack out when Sam couldn't.

They tried to visit Tubbo as much as possible, the goat hybrid always seeming happy to see them, taking them around Snowchester, and coming with them to the hotel.

Wilbur had figured it out, they forgot the things they regret,   
And when Tommy had offered to tell them what they had forgotten, they forgot the conversation soon after. They all agreed to never speak about what Eret had forgotten unless it was something about someone - something had happened, but they weren't sure what.

Phil would keep bringing them inside the smaller house belonging to Techno, to brush their hair, or to just talk.  
Ranboo would often come to their house or drag them to Phil's (or Phil and Techno to theirs but the two would never admit it) when a snow storm hit.

Bad and the Eggpire were still prevalent, and when Techno and Ranboo got back, Ranboo looking shaken, and blood staining Techno's clothes, Eret didn't hesitate before pulling them both into their house, gently cleaning up the scrapes and scratches on Ranboo, letting Techno take care of his own wounds.  
Eret hadn't felt anger since they came back, they hadn't felt murderous in years.  
But seeing their friends hurt, and one of them so scared he was shaking and silent, made Eret stop caring that Bad was once a friend, a friend who was probably possesed.

It took Fundy a while to calm them, but they eventually agreed that it was the egg that was to blame.   
Puffy started coming around more.

And Eret had only visited Dream once.  
The masked man had barely spoken, but it had been nicer than they thought it would be.  
They made sure that Sam would let them visit again, but made sure Dream knew that Tommy and Tubbo could easily be moved to live with them if they and Ranboo convinced Techno and Phil.

Overall, Eret was happy with their new not a life, happy with their friends and family.  
They might not remember a lot about the first war, or Wilbur when he was alive, but they didn't need to now. They made new memories with their new family, using the small amount of memories they had of their friends to make it easier.

They may have a lot of regrets in their life, but chosing to fall wasn't one of them.


End file.
